


nobody cares who we are tomorrow

by stefonzolesky



Category: I Love You Man (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: “No, no, it's a compliment,” Doug promises. “You're like… Peter Klaven, two-point-oh. You're the better version of him. Better, and gayer. And nicer. And more attractive. And nicer, but I already said that.”





	nobody cares who we are tomorrow

Doug isn't going to pretend that seeing Peter get married doesn't hurt a little bit.

He stands in between two people he doesn't know, and stares at Peter while he agrees to love this person -- this woman -- forever. This is a special day for Peter, though, so he has to bite down on calling him a whore again.

Luckily, there's an open bar after the wedding. Doug stays there the entire time.

He hears a familiar voice speak behind him, but he doesn't check to see who it is until they sit next to him. Robbie Klaven.

Doug sighs and puts his head down on the counter. Robbie orders a drink, and then glances at Doug.

“Don't fall for married guys,” He says. “It fucking sucks.”

“Here, here,” Doug mutters. “I understand completely. Falling for married men…”

Robbie sighs. He takes a swig of his drink and says, “I thought I was bored with the gays. Like, you know, as if chasing married, straight men would be any better. Believe me. It's not.”

Doug frowns. “You're Peter’s brother, right? Robbie?”

“Yeah.” Robbie glances over at Doug. “And you are?”

“Someone who has made a terrible mistake.”

“Doug. Right? I remember, Peter told me about you.” Robbie nods slowly. “You kissed him? Bad move, man, real bad move.”

Doug nods slowly and watches Robbie knock back the last of his drink and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, and decides to take a leap.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asks. Robbie looks surprised, but a smirk finds its way to his lips.

“Always.”

 

+

 

Doug finds a bottle of wine lodged between the seats in the back of his car. They drive down to a playground not too far from his house and split it on top of the jungle gym.

"Sorry, for like…” Doug snickers and cuts himself off, putting his lips to the bottle and taking a sip before passing it to Robbie. “...that awkward hair kiss, neck kiss, whatever. Earlier. That was awkward.”

“It's chill,” Robbie promises as he grabs the bottle by the neck. “You're fine.”

Doug gives a sideways grin.

“You smiled at me and I panicked.”

Robbie laughs, a low, warm chuckle, and throws back the bottle. He sets it down next to him, and the glass clatters against the metal platform they’re sitting on.

“It's nice to meet someone I can have an actual conversation with for once.”

Doug blinks. “You are… so much like your brother.”

Robbie rolls his eyes. “I don't see it.”

“No, no, it's a compliment,” Doug promises. “You're like… Peter Klaven, two-point-oh. You're the better version of him. Better, and gayer. And nicer. And more attractive. And nicer, but I already said that.”

Robbie just kind of stares at him.

“You’re a compliment machine,” He says, flatly and in awe. Then, “I kind of want to kiss you right now.”

Doug blinks.

“I’m drunk,” He says, drunkenly. Then, “Do it.”

So, Robbie kisses him. And it’s different from kissing Peter. It’s so different, so much better, so perfect. For starters, Robbie is kissing him back.

There’s alcohol on his lips, expensive wine, and Doug reaches up to feel Robbie’s hair in his hands. Robbie’s hand is on his cheek, and his fingertips are calloused. They drag lightly across his skin, pulling him closer, letting him kiss deeper.

And maybe Doug is drunk, but he feels like something clicks right there. He doesn’t dare say it, though, out of fear that he’s wrong.

Robbie’s cheeks are flushed when he pulls away.

“I like that,” Doug says. He feels slow and dumb. “I think we should do that more.”

“I think so, too,” Robbie says. His eyes are wide, locked with Doug’s. “I think… I think we should go back to your house. I think we should see where this goes.”

“I think I like you a lot better than your brother.”

Robbie smiles, and fuck, his smile is  _ really _ nice.

“I’m glad,” He says softly. He bites his lower lip and his head bobs slowly. “I don’t think we should be driving.”

“It’s okay.” Doug feels light. He starts to climb down from the jungle gym and offers Robbie his hand from the ground. “We’ll walk.”

Robbie takes his hand and hops down after him. They walk all the way back to his house, and neither of them let go.


End file.
